


Daily Sneezing

by multishipper problems (grenthestrawberry)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy Orochimaru (Naruto), Fluff and Humor, Ft. Sneezing, He Sneezes, Is He Sick? Possibly., M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Old Wives' Tales, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenthestrawberry/pseuds/multishipper%20problems
Summary: Sasuke has a problem.He's sneezing.It all just escalates from there.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Daily Sneezing

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot I found in my files that was originally posted on Wattpad.
> 
> I decided to edit and polish it up to repost it here.
> 
> This is back when I really shipped SasuNaru, and I sort of don't anymore, so there might be cringe.

Ever since Sasuke left the Leaf Village, he's been having a problem.

The first time it happened, the rogue ninja assumed it was the showings of a cold. His battle with the loser in the Valley of the End rain _had_ pour - so he could have easily caught something. Sasuke dismissed the sneezing as a lesser thing. 

Kabuto had given him medicine for the mild cold but marveled at how sneezing had been the only symptom. Sasuke did deem it odd that his throat wasn't feeling scratchy nor did he tire easily from the training he'd done. Opposed to all the other times the boy has gotten sick, this was certainly different.

The few days turned into quite agonizing _weeks_. And yet, the cold never took its effect. This abnormal sneezing had an impact on his training. One second, the Uchiha is in a solid posture preparing to throw the kunai, the next he lets out two sneezes sending the kunai flying across the room. 

It was _really_ infuriating Sasuke. 

After discussing his accursed sneezing with Orochimaru they found out what the sneezing was from. 

It was from people. `

The saying that if you sneeze it means someone is talking about you. Apparently, a lot of people are gossiping about the Uchiha elite, hence, the two sneezes. 

Sasuke, however, noticed that during the night time was when he would only sneeze once. 

_So someone's saying something nice about me?_ He always thought when the little kitten-like sneeze came out. Sasuke would wonder who would ever say something genuinely nice about him, especially since his current rouge-nin status?

 _Naruto..._ His thoughts went to the blond. Could it be him? To say something nice about him _every_ night? 

Sasuke tried to think of who else it could be. Sakura? 

It was a valid theory, but to say something nice about him every night? Sakura never had been consistent. 

Her determination was unfocused. 

Thinking about determined people led to one annoying person claiming the title. 

But why would that idiot say something nice to him? After their fight, Naruto had to be all but angry at him.

Who _else_ could it be?

* * *

It had been almost half a year since Sasuke left the village. The sneezing, thankfully, died down, and Sasuke was able to train without the distracting and annoying sneezing. 

With the sneezing gone, Kabuto could no longer snicker at the sight of Sasuke's trouble. The Uchiha was relieved. 

The nighttime sneezes, however, still occurred daily.

For some reason, unbeknownst to Sasuke, this made his lips twitch into a small smile after he had let out the sneeze. Sasuke - unintentionally - would whisper some nice things about the ramen-lover before going to bed. 

* * *

There were some nights where the sneezes did not happen.

Those were days Sasuke found himself wondering ( _not_ worrying) what could happen to Naruto?

Sometimes, a heavy cloud called doubt made him think that Naruto gave into the anger and stopped finding nice things to say about him. Maybe, he finally started to hate him. And although that is what Sasuke wanted.

To sever the bonds of emotions. Break their friendship. 

Something bitter sloshed in his stomach. A feeling of spiking fear. 

Weakness. 

However, after a day or so, those single sneezes came back.

And suddenly, Sasuke felt like he could breathe fresh air back in. 

* * *

Wiping his nose, Naruto grinned. 

Looks like Sasuke was early for their daily conversation. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh w0w. 
> 
> My ( _semi_ -reliable) source: [ 6 myths, superstitions, and more about sneezing. ](https://www.ceenta.com/news-blog/6-myths-superstitions-and-more-about-sneezing)
> 
> In the Naruto Anime, they referenced that this myth was true using anime logic, so past-me thought more about how it should show more and adding a pinch of SasuNaru it turned into this.


End file.
